Amor de engaño
by Drea Cullen
Summary: ella Weasley y el Malfoy, su destino era odiarse por mas que en ellos existiera un sentimiento totalmente contrario... regalo para sarameliss por su cumple! entren y dejen rr ;)


**Amor de Engaño…**

**Capitulo 1…**

El sepulcral silencio de la noche fue roto por el ruido de un cristal al romperse, era una noche como tantas otras en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, la oscuridad se cernía sobre el colegio, todos lo alumnos estaban dormidos… todos, menos uno, en la torre de Slytherin un joven rubio acababa de reventar el vaso en el que hacia unos pocos minutos había estado bebiendo un Whisky, la furia lo contenía en ese instante y solo un pensamiento ocupaba su mente, de hecho solo una persona ocupaba su mente, una pelirroja, _su_ pelirroja, Ginevra Weasley, esa chica a la que amaba en silencio, a la que en sueños le compartía todo pero con la cual en realidad no compartía nada, a la que amaba con toda su alma pero a la cual, en publico, debía hacer creer que la odiaba.

_Estamos tan cerca  
Y estamos tan lejos  
Compartimos todo y a la vez tan poco  
Y no es que me importe  
Sentirte a mi lado  
Pero es tan dificil  
Esto que ahora siento _

Un romance tórrido, eso era lo que habían vivido esos dos chicos, se habían amado con locura… pero las circunstancias no permitirían que eso durase mucho tiempo, ella Weasley y el Malfoy, su destino era odiarse por mas que en ellos existiera un sentimiento totalmente contrario… Draco aún recordaba el día en el que por la seguridad de Ginny tuvo que terminar su relacion, ese día en el que un Te odio forzado salio de sus labios, terminando con lo único que le daba sentido a su vida… su relación con la menor de los Weasley….

Amor de engaño

Digo te odio

Miento: te extraño

Amor prohibido

Busco perderte

Y mas te amo

Su padre se había dado cuenta de su relación y las amenazas no se habían hecho esperar, o terminaba con Ginny o él mismo Lucius Malfoy la mataría con sus propias manos y Draco no podía permitir lejos, prefería mil veces estar lejos de ella, que verla muerta… Ginny Weasley era simplemente su vida, desde ese día la ya familiar oscuridad volvió a cernirse sobre el Dragón de Slytherin, su padre lo había obligado a apagar la luz que se había prendido en su corazón, su padre, como odiaba Draco a su padre, toda la infelicidad que vivía era culpa de él, pero nada de lo que le hubiera hecho su padre lo había lastimado más que lo que había pasado esta mañana cuando al cruzarse con su pequeña pelirroja, ésta lo miro de manera despectiva y de sus hermosos labios, esos que Draco solo deseaba besar en ese momento, salió un frío te odio que fue como una puñalada al corazón del rubio.

Amor no ves, me estas matando

Mi corazón esta sangrando

Pero amor no ves

Me estas matando

Mi corazón esta sangrando

En otro lugar del colegio esa misma escena pasaba por la cabeza de otra persona, de la dueña de los pensamientos de Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley recordaba, con lágrimas en los ojos, el encuentro que había tenido con el rubio esa tarde.

Ella lo seguía queriendo, por más que había tratado de olvidarlo, pero sacárselo de la cabeza se le había vuelto una misión imposible, y ese día, lo había tenido ahí, tan cerca, y sobre todo solos, pero ella tenía su orgullo y haciendo su mas grande esfuerzo lo miró fríamente, con una de esas miradas que le había aprendido a él, tan fría, tan dura, tan hiriente que incluso a ella le había llegado a doler, las ganas de lanzarse a los brazos del rubio y decirle, gritarle que lo amaba amenazaron con ganarle, pero ella fue mas fuerte y de sus labios solo salió un solitario te odio, un te odio que la hirió en lo profundo de su alma porque ella sabía que no era verdad.

Estamos tan solos

Tan apasionasdos

Nos deseamos tanto

Y hay tanto rechazo

Y no es que no sienta

Tu piel en mis manos

Ganas de gritarte

Como yo te amo

Cada uno pensando en el otro, cada uno creyendo que el otro lo odiaba, sentimientos encontrados, un te odio falso y un te amo oculto, lagrimas derramadas y corazones roto… todo, absolutamente resumido en su amor, ese amor imposible… ese amor de engaño.

Amor de engaño

Digo te odio  
Miento te extraño  
Amor prohibido  
Busco perderte y mas te amo  
Amor no ves  
Me estas matando  
Mi corazon esta sangrando  
Amor no ves me estas matando  
Mi corazon esta sangrando  
Pero amor no ves  
Me estas matando  
Mi corazon esta sangrando

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Y aquí esta el primer capitulo de este super mini fic… no va a tener más de tres capis… ojala les halla gustado este pequeño experimento que es un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado para mi amiga Sarameliss… chiquilla!! Mas vale tarde que nunca y como lo prometido es deuda aquí esta tu fic… por cierto.. ¿Cuándo vas a actualizar el mio? Ah? Ah?!! Bueno si les gusta porfa me dejan un reviewsito y asi yo se que vale la pena continuar!!

Se me cuidan todas

Muchos besos

Andy!! ;)


End file.
